


Cask of this has gone on long enough

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet, Gen, seriously this meme, the cask of amontillado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Even Fugaku knows that this has gone on long enough





	

Fugaku guessed he could have put up with the discrimination for a little longer. He guessed he could have put up with the whispers and unreasonable demands for a while longer if he had to. If it was just him, if it was just them and the future showed hope but everyone had their limits and he had just surpassed his after he had accidentally eavesdropped on a conversation.

Enough was enough. He had a son of his own himself, the Uchiha were willing to endure a lot but not that. He did not have to ask his wife how she felt on the matter. Kushina had meant so much to her even though as time went on they did not get to spend as much time together as the two would have liked.

But Fugaku had gotten used to exchanging slightly amused looks with Minato as Kushina and Mikoto laughed on and on. As they walked around the market together, as they arranged for missions together. pretended not to listen as the two women planned for peace.

What they were planning to do to Kushina’s child. To the late Hokage’s child was disgusting and the plans Danzo had in place were simply disgusting. He would not stand for it and the Sandaime might trust and listen to Danzo but Fugaku had simply had enough. It would end here.

X

They had been submissive, ridiculously timid and obedient and that came in handy. Danzo was a proud man and he always underestimated those he felt he had conquered. It did not hurt that while he was still wary of Fugaku he was lax around Mikoto.

A foolish mistake. Mikoto’s rage still burned deep inside of her. Against them all. Even him, to her they had all failed greatly. To Danzo who had manipulated the Uchiha the night of the attack Mikoto’s rage burned the strongest.

Danzo blinked at them from where he sat chained. Fugaku ignored him as he continued his task. He doubted many would look here for Danzo. They had covered their tracks well and he doubted many would look to where they had failed their previous Hokage.

A place of birth and death. With a few adjustments. Fugaku took his time as he built the wall. The amount of toxins that had been pumped into Danzo would have killed a normal shinobi outright but for Danzo it would just take him out of commission for just long enough. For the wall to be finished. For him to slowly die.

When the wall was to his waist Fugaku considered the man in chains. Panic was in his eyes along with disbelief under the haze of the drugs. He allowed himself a small chuckle before he continued his work. He was a shinobi and an officer, now here he was building a wall. Shinobi life sure was strange.

X

He had thought he had controlled them. He had thought they were his to command but in the end they had used that against him. Fugaku could only hope that the future would change in the future with Danzo’s removal.

He was willing to bet that Danzo had never dreamed of his end in such a way. By someone he thought an ally, sealed away, waiting to die. Somehow it seemed fitting.


End file.
